A statistical model may be used to make determinations and other types of predictions based on received data. For example, a statistical model is type of computational model that includes a set of assumptions concerning data based in part on information about similar data determined from a larger population of data. As one example, the set of assumptions included in a statistical model may describe a plurality of probability distributions. For instance, a statistical model may be configured with one or more mathematical equations that relate one or more random variables and, in some cases, non-random variables. Typically, prior to being used to make predictions, a statistical model may be trained using a quantity of historical data. However, in cases in which a sufficient quantity of training data is not available, it may be difficult to generate an accurate statistical model.